Frozen Touch or Kissed by Jack Frost
by Tatshana
Summary: His powers were unique - or so he thought. When he saw Princess Elsa of Arendelle, he knew better. Naturally, he wants to get to know her, to be close to her. What happens when he reaches his goal - not only bring Elsa to see him, but to know her? Read here! (This summary sucks. I promise the story is better than my summary!)
1. Chapter 1: Frozen

**A/N: Why hello, dear reader! Welcome to my first Jelsa-fanfic. This little story occurred to me when I was about to sleep a while ago and it didn't leave my head ever since. So I decided to write it down, to please me and you as well! **

**I will be honest: please don't expect me to update regularly. I have an university to attend and a life to lead, you know. But I will give my very best to update as soon as I can!**

**Secondly: I don't know how long this will get. I'm trying to stay within 6 to 8 chapters maximum, but I can't promise a thing there. Could be more, could be less. (The reason is that I have one special scene in my head and this scene is the basic of this fanfic. I am writing chapters around this scene in my head, basically. So I don't know how long it will take! But I will mention it when you are about to read the scene I have in mind!)**

**Thirdly: I am not a native speaker, so please be patient. And feel free to correct any mistakes you find, for it will help me improve (and I definitely want that!).**

**And now have fun reading this!**

(Oh, and I do not own anything, nor do I get money for this. This is fun, okay?)

Chapter 1: _Frost_

It was the perfect night. Yes, it really was. The Man in the Moon wore his most elegant robe tonight, smiling brightly upon the land. His competitors, the stars, seemed to try to outgo his glory, twinkling and shining and being _so close_.

Yes, it was beautiful. But one thing was missing.

A little bit of frost.

His staff hit the ground and at once the grass turned white, becoming stiff and catching the moonlight in the small frozen crystals. Jack chuckled, never fully getting _used_ to his powers. His heart beat excitedly, a big grin settling on his face when he began to run towards the forest, on which the now white meadow bordered. His staff never left the floor, marking his path with a white line. Only when he entered the woods, Jack Frost lifted his frosty tool and swung it, causing small snowflakes to swirl around. He laughed, observing their slow descend. This was so much _fun_!

He started to run again, leaving stiff fallen leaves behind and hitting some trees here and there, causing flowery patterns to form on the trunks in the same time. He laughed again when he heard some sleeping birds _chirp_ in protest when their homes suddenly grew cooler than before but that didn't stop him. When his feet led him to a clearing, Jack jumped and let the wind pick him up, his brown cape bloating behind him. He closed his eyes, a content smile on his lips when he turned around, crossing his arms behind his head and floating in the air.

"Y'know what, Manny?" he mumbled while slowly opening one of his blue eyes to look at the moon, not caring to watch where he was flying. The wind never let him down. "Sometimes I wish I could freeze _you_." Freezing the environment was fun, but setting real people on ice was some rare but hilarious pleasure. He had tried it on Bunny, once. Jack still had to chuckle when he thought of the rabbit's face, completely caught off-guard and turning from surprised to furious.

Oh, how he wished to freeze the Man in the Moon, it would serve him right. Serve him right for what, you ask? You know, for being a know-it-all, for looking down on him and... well, for putting him here in the first place. Although Jack loved his powers, sometimes he felt a little lonely (but he would never admit it – it was depressing enough without saying it out loud). Every decade, he would find himself walking slowly through some city, trying to casually talk to people – it was always in vane. As soon as he came to a stand, he was passed through, leaving him feeling more empty every time.

Jack shook his head violently, trying to drop these thoughts. It was such a pretty night, he shouldn't spend it sulking. So he turned around to observe the land he was flying over. Mountains, big forests consisting of mostly conifer, rough nature... this area didn't seem familiar.

_'Where am I?'_ he thought, wrinkling his eyebrows in light curiosity. He silently ordered the wind to drop him a little lower and go a little less fast to have a good look over the unknown landscape. It was sparely populated, or so it would seem. There weren't many cities but small settlements here and there between bare cliffs, great lakes and thick forests. It was quite charming.

When he passed an especially high mountain (he had seen taller ones, but in this area it seemed to be huge), his eyes found a real city some miles away. Determined to find out more about this place, he flew towards it, landing on a rooftop a few minutes later.

It was quiet, as quiet as a city could be and the lights were dim. _'Of course,'_ , he thought scratching his nose,_ 'they're asleep.'_ . His gaze wandered curiously over the other rooftops, trying to make a mental map of this place.

The city was surrounded by water, perhaps for trading, he assumed. It also bordered on a range, for defending purposes, maybe.

The citizens' houses half-circled the paved market place. Beyond this was a castle.

"So, this is a kingdom?" he quietly asked, surprised to find something like this in the seemingly poorly populated environment he had seen before. Curiously he eyed the majestic building, flickering his gaze from one lit window to another. There were only a few lighted spots in the wall – and especially one of them caught his eye. Normally, the light would seem yellow or orange-ish, but this special light was different. It seemed to be blue, nearly white, as if...

"... someone froze it." he murmured. He was sure that he had never been here before, and last time he checked, humans couldn't just _freeze_ windows – or anything else – like _this_. True, they could cool things, like when transporting fish or something, but actually freezing it?

Jack jumped to another roof, not facing where he landed but still watching the window. How was this possible? This could have been a trick of his mind, of course, but still... he felt the strong urge to _see_ what it was, to _know_ what the reason for the strange light was. He just had to.

And so he jumped off again, flying towards the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No, don't touch me!" Her voice was shaking as were her hands. She clutched them tightly to her chest when her father reached out to calm her. "Please... I don't want to hurt you." she added, feeling tears dripping from her eyes. They were warm, _so warm_. She wasn't used to any kind of heat on her skin. All she could feel was cold.

Her parents watched her silently, brows worriedly furrowed. The girl had called them in the middle of the night when she had awoken from a bad dream. When she had looked around to make sure she still was in her room, said room's walls were covered in layers of ice, showing symmetrical patterns of snowflakes then and there. She had screamed and stumbled out of bed, eyes widened in horror as she stared at her gloved hands. She always wore them, even when sleeping. Otherwise, she would be too dangerous...

"Elsa..." her father said, trying to sound calm and soothing. He looked tired, having dark bags under his eyes. He had daily duties as king, and whenever his oldest daughter had any nightmares or was scared, he had fatherly duties which kept him awake. He wasn't sleeping enough, but he knew that it was a sacrifice he had to take; for the sake of his kingdom _and_ his family.

Her scared eyes were concentrating on him as she tried to turn the rest of her body away. Elsa wouldn't let her powers hurt her parents, so she tried everything in her might to bring distance between them and her. Even if it meant that they would never touch her again.

The king couldn't sooth his daughter. He didn't know what to say, what to do with her, how to raise her with these powers of her. He had no idea.

"Don't worry, love." he heard his wife, the queen say. A soft smile appeared on her face as she knelt down in front of their daughter. He had always admired her strength and confidence when it came to Elsa's abilities. She had always found the right words.

The girl now looked at her mother, still scared but attentive. Her mother's smile calmed her a little, but she still refused to move in any closer.

"It will be alright." the woman cooed, trying to reach out and touch her older daughter's cheek but she took a quick step back, getting out of reach for her. Slowly, the queen's hand sank down again.

"H-how do you know?" the girl asked, still pressing her palms against her chest and away from them. Oh, how she wanted to believe her. She _truly_ wanted to.

"Did you ever hear of Jack Frost, dear?" she asked, delighted to see her daughter's fear disappear slightly, only to be replaced by curiosity. That's what both sisters had in common: Elsa, as well as Anna, loved to hear stories.

"Wh-whos that?" Elsa asked, her voice not that shaky anymore. It was much calmer now, even though a little too high-pitched still. Every time Elsa was upset, her voice would do this without her noticing.

"Why Jack Frost is the Winter Spirit of course! He's the one who brings us snow and ice." The queen used her story-telling voice, capturing Elsa's attention at all times.

"When you were still with me," she said, placing one hand over her stomach and lovingly smiling down to it, "he visited me, shortly before you were born. I never noticed of course, for he is invisible for adults."

Elsa's brows rose as if she was to question the story, so the queen was quick to continue. "He seemed to have found a liking on you, so he gave you a kiss. Or, more exactly, he kissed my belly, so he did mean to kiss you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack had reached the window when he heard the girl inside the room shout at two adults, her parents obviously. He was right, the glass was frozen, and that excited him even more. Someone froze the window, and it hadn't been him!

Looking closer he saw the walls covered in an icy pattern as well, showing snowflakes so perfectly shaped it was amazing. _Flawless_.

His gaze flickered back to the girl who had screamed. She had light blond hair and stunningly blue eyes – just as blue as ice. She was surrounded by a thin layer of frost and he couldn't help but stare. This child seemed to be the center of the icy powers, so that meant... she was the one who did this! A mere child!

In this moment, he heard the man inside the room call the girl. _Elsa_. So that was her name. Little Elsie was able to do the same magic he held. He had to get to know her, that was for sure. He didn't know how, but he knew he had to. _Had_ to.

Jack continued to stare at her, now noticing her posture. She was scared. No, not only scared, but totally fearing something. But why? What had happened? She had said something about not wanting to hurt the others, so what was it all about? He had never hurt anyone (intentionally). When someone was hurt, then just because they slipped and landed on their bums. She should be _amazed _by what she could do, she totally should be proud! Elsie was so young, _so_ _young_, and was able to freeze a whole room! When she grew stronger as she grew older, she would soon outrun him!

How was a human possible to do that? Sure, he had seen some humans do other kinds of magic (like disappearing or shape-shift a handkerchief into a dove) but he had always thought his powers to be special, given to him by the Man in the Moon. He was the _personification_ of snow, ice and frost, and still, here he was, looking at a little girl who could do just the same.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name. _What?_ His heart beat against his ribs as he listened to the tale the woman was telling her daughter. He was known about. Someone knew his name! A huge smile crept upon his lips. That was a first. Someone knew him.

But he couldn't help but chuckle a little sadly when he heard the woman tell the girl that he had _kissed_ her. That definitely wasn't true, he knew that. He never kissed _anybody _for that matter. So he wasn't exactly known about. He was just a name used in a fairytale to sooth a child. It could have been any name. He should wonder why the woman didn't choose to mention North.

"He... kissed me?" he heard Elsie ask and chuckled again, this time less sad.

"Yeah, did I?" Jack agreed tremendously, continuing to look through the window. Thank goodness that there was a windowsill existent and that it was large enough for him to kneel on.

"Yes, he did." the mother softly replied. "He blessed you with his powers over snow and ice. That's why you're able to do things like this." She pointed towards the walls with her palm, still smiling at the girl.

"You... mean to tell me it's his fault then?" Elsa asked, her voice shaking stronger than he had heard it before and he automatically raised his hands to his head innocently.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed, gripping his staff a little tighter. What was wrong with this girl?

"No, Elsa, please." the man suddenly said, taking a step towards his daughter. "Calm down. Your mother didn't mean to upset you." His voice was soft but clear, sounding really fatherly, diplomatically. He approached the girl with a logical tone, not a bad idea.

"You have to regain control. Don't let it show, Elsa, remember? Get a hold of your feelings." It took Elsie a little while to follow his advice, to close her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. Slowly, Jack saw the ice melting, its cold disappearing, his sight through the window becoming clearer.

His brows furrowed a little. So when she was upset, her powers were beyond her control, but as soon as she calmed down, her power ebbed away? That was curious.

"I think... you can leave now." Elsa said now, her eyes still closed and hands still clutched to her chest. Her voice was low now, and he could hear_ pain_. Pain inside her voice, buried deep down inside the girl itself. It saddened him to no end to hear, to _see_ a child like Elsa – powerful, young and (selfishly) so much like him – that pained. What did happen to her?

The adults quickly stared at each other before looking back to their daughter again.

"Are you sure?" her mother asked, standing up with the help of her husband, who looked just as concerned as his wife.

The girl just nodded, sending their parents a small (and Jack knew – fake) smile to assure them. After another long glance and without a word, the couple turned and left. Elsie was alone now – as far as she knew.

But Jack still stood there, silently watching the child in the room. She observed the door until it was closed, before she sighed and let go of her hands. She held them up to look at them silently, seemingly angry. Jack too looked at his hand, before placing it on the glass.

"It's not bad to have those powers." he said, knowing that she couldn't hear him but still wanting to say it.

Elsa then laughed – not happy but _empty_.

"Jack Frost..." she mumbled, letting her hands sink again as she walked over to the window, placing her gloved hand on the still cold glass – just at the same spot where Jacks hand had been a moment ago.

"You're not real anyway." she said before turning around again.

"_Hey!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2578 words.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightly Events

**A/N: Welcome (and feel hugged)! This is the second chapter of "Frozen Touch or Kissed by Jack Frost" and I must say I'm glad it is. I had some problems to think of this one.**

**Firstly because it is mainly written from Jack's point of view and his feelings are pretty much important ('cause he's alone with them, y'know). **

**Secondly because I had to find a fitting theme to write about. I had so many ideas of how to continue and until I settled for this one, I tell you, it took quite some patience with myself.**

**I want to thank you for your reviews, dear kind fellow writers and I am sorry that I cannot name you right now! I am on my way home for Easter, to be more specific: I am currently sitting at a train station. So there's no internet for me, I'm sorry! But be sure that I will mention you the next time.**

**University is taking its toll on me, so please don't hate me for mistakes or OOCness. Personally, I hate OOC-things, so please tell me when you find some (or even when finding mistakes, for I hate them as much as I hate OOCness!)**

**Again, don't own, don't mean to. Have fun!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: _Nightly events_

Jack was still irritatedly nibbling his inner cheek. The little girl had been going to bed a little while ago, after exclaiming that she didn't believe in his very existence. Jack Frost, a non-existing myth? Ha! He was the living proof against it! At least... _somehow_ living.

He had to show her that she was wrong. It was common that nobody ever believed in him, but he couldn't accept that a child with breathtaking magical abilities – the same as his – wouldn't believe in other kinds of magic. It _bothered_ him.

So he thought about possible measures to let her see, to let her know she wasn't alone – to show her that her powers were amazing and not to be feared. But this was a difficult task. At first, he had to make her _believe in him _(which he didn't know how), then he had to gain her trust (which he also didn't know how) and at least he had to proof that icy powers very pretty fun (that was the easiest step).

His eyes wandered to where Elsie was sleeping. She didn't move, nor did she make any sound. _'She's probably exhausted.'_ he thought. She had been up in the middle of the night, crying for that matter, and _oh_ so frightened, the stress seemed to have strained her energy. After all, she was just a kid.

Jack sighed while he gripped his staff tighter to lean against it, still observing the girl. "How do I make you believe without frightening you?" he mumbled quietly, scratching his head. He thought of refreezing her windows to write 'Jack Frost is real!' on them, but this would certainly only scare her. She had already frozen her windows, she might just think she did it again, with a little bit of extra writing this time. So a big _no_ to the bold method.

Nevertheless, he touched the glass separating him from the warmth inside, causing round cold patterns to enclose the surface. Suddenly, the glass started moving, swinging to the inside of the room and Jack jumped in surprise. Gladly, the wind caught him (he _never_ let him down) so that he was spared the although not deathly but still painful fall down to the roads. When he regained his focus, he found the window open as if to allow him entrance.

The wind brought him closer again, leaving Jack to curiously – and hesitatingly - peek inside. Should he just enter? To say the least, nobody would see him doing so, right? Right. There would be no consequences for him, right? _Right_. Taking his staff in both hands, he leaped inside the chamber and looked around. For a castle's room it was pretty simple. There was a dresser, a neatly organized desk (full of boring books without pictures, he dully noted after taking a closer look – a.k.a. opening every single book) and the bed in which Elsa lay. To be honest, he was a _bit_ disappointed.

He slowly shook his head. He had a mission to accomplish, after all. He just... had to discover said mission first. He looked back to the blonde's sleeping form and walked over to her. She still hadn't moved or any other thing to indicate she knew what he was doing – that he was _there_ – and a little taken aback he noticed something else. With every step he drew closer, the air didn't get colder as he expected, but _warmer_ instead. With two thoughtful furrowed brows he lightly bent over her to get a better look at her. "You're a very interesting girl, Elsie." he murmured while thoroughly studying her face.

She didn't look like other sleeping children. She didn't seem one bit relaxed, just _asleep_. Jack never knew that there was a difference between relaxed and asleep until he saw Elsa. Her facial muscles sure weren't working in the moment, but still... her sleep looked somehow forced. It was curious.

A strand of her from her bangs was sticking to her face in an unnatural manner, a clear indicator of sleep. Jack quietly chuckled when he imagined her with the rest of her hair sticking out in every possible direction. He knew his was doing it too, but that made him even more charming he always concluded. _'That's just the way things are.' _

Reflexively and still grinning, he reached out to stroke away the thing that could disturb her slumber once more but just as he was about to touch her, he stopped himself. The grin slowly left his face. No, he didn't dare. Every person he had tried to touch had been running through him quite literally, what if it was just the same with this girl? What if he would just reach _through_ her face? No, he couldn't, wouldn't have it! He could live with the fact that he was invisible at the moment, but he refused to be nothing but thin air – especially for Elsie. She was the first person in years whom he wanted so see him, to talk to him – whom he felt connected with. He wouldn't ruin this feeling with this simple gesture, even though it might have seemed childish.

So he let his hand sink again and gripped his staff tight to remind him what he just had brought himself not to do. Jack instead leaned in and softly blew against her hair, making his breath carry the bangs back to where they belonged. Maybe though he had underestimated the cold of his, because when it hit the girl's skin she wrinkled her nose. Jack had to stifle a laugh. Bunny had done the same thing some years ago when Jack had hit him with a thick snowball.

"Quite the rabbit, aren't we?" he teased before standing back up and sighing. Elsa needed to sleep. Other than the nose-action, she still hadn't moved at all, so it would probably be best to let her be – at least for the time being. He wouldn't promise for _tomorrow_ night, though. Or tomorrow in general.

"Sleep well, Elsie." he said, smiling softly, before he turned around and started for the window. He would try to get some information about the powerful girl throughout the next day. Maybe he could use this information to decide which method he should use to make her believe in him.

Jack glanced over his shoulder back to her while he was closing the window behind him, still smiling. For now, he had a _purpose_ in his formerly lonely life and this purpose seemed to be a very interesting one. When the window was shut, he got caught by the wind and was taken out into the night. Until the sun rose, he assumed, he could still freeze everything over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa's sister was absolutely adorable. Her name was Anna, she was the younger one, had red hair worn in two braided pigtails and was downright jolly. She was a little sunshine, always smiling and laughing and trying her hardest to have fun. _Trying_ to.

Jack had watched her for a few hours (he had sneaked into the castle through an open window) and knew now that Anna, too, was a loner. There weren't other children to keep her company, the only other people to _enter _the castle in fact were a few servants. And Elsa – Elsa never left her room. Anna had complained about this while talking to her parents and Jack soon saw that this was true.

Food was delivered to her front door and after some minutes, the blonde girl would open it and quickly get a hold of the tray on which the food was organized. And as suddenly as the door opened, it closed again. This was the most you would get. The winter spirit was surprised to see that when Anna knocked on her sister's door to ask her out to play, Elsa wouldn't even answer.

When the red haired girl left – a disappointed and sad look on her face (Jack would later make it snow a little in order to lighten her mood again) – he stepped in front of the door and examined it. He felt like opening it but he didn't dare. After all, Elsa would probably think that he's invading her personal space (what he would be doing then) and he_ still_ didn't want to scare her away.

So he just touched the wood. His eyes widened when he felt the warmth he had experienced the night before again. He didn't know what he expected the door to feel like, but it certainly wasn't warmth. _'She's sitting right in front of it!' _He couldn't explain it in a different way. Jack had thought about the way the air had risen in temperature around him last night when he got close to Elsie, a thing which never happened in his presence. He was the ice and the snow, to say the least.

To proof his assumption, he slid his hand down the wood, past the handle, when he felt the wood warm up even more. There, she was sitting to his feet behind this door. He knelt down, fixing his gaze on where his hand laid. _Where Elsa's head began_. Sighing, he closed his eyes and hoped to let the girl somehow feel the comfort he was offering. She was so sad.

Maybe she didn't want to be in there at all. Maybe she wanted to go out and play with her sister but she didn't, fearing her powers would overthrow her somehow. Maybe... Elsie was hiding. Hiding from her parents, from her sister – from herself.

"If you'd see me, I could help you control your powers." he said, totally aware of how stupid this was. Yes, _if _she would see him... but she didn't. _'Not yet.'_ he told himself, vigorously shaking his head to ban the blooming doubts from his head. He would not give up on this. He never gave up, he was _Jack Frost_.

So he stood up again and opened a window across the hall (after checking if there was anyone to be suspicious of course) to step outside the castle. The sun was slowly sinking back into the horizon, painting the kingdom in beautiful colors like red and orange and violet. Even the snow was glittering brightly in the dying day and Jack used the wind to get to the castle's roof. The fall of the sun and the rise of the moon never failed to amaze him, so he took his time to see the sun off and to greet the moon when he came into view.

"Manny, so it's you again." Jack grinned when he shouldered his staff and walked from left to right and back. The moon slowly shoved a cloud away in response and the winter spirit couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, I'm still here. And I bet you know exactly why, don't you?" Another cloud now tried to shield the moon away, causing Jack to laugh. He knew what this meant: _I do not know what you are talking about._

The young man flashed him a quick, knowing smile, before turning his attention back to the kingdom (he had heard a few servants call it _Arendelle_, so he would stick with this name). The people of Arendelle were preparing for bed, thus blowing out the candles, causing the streets to get darker by the minute. So was the castle.

Jack deeply inhaled and started for the edge of the roof on the other side. Somewhere there was Elsa's window and maybe he would be able to get inside her room once again. It was worth a try, after all. When he glanced down the walls he recognized the windowsill which held him the night prior – it was the one beneath the only still lit window.

"Help me do this, would you?" he mumbled, shortly peeking up to the big shining orb in the nighty sky. Then, with determinedly furrowed brows he jumped; the only indicator of his save arrival a quiet _thud_. His staff helped him gain balance when he turned his gaze towards the room the window belonged to.

He saw the princess sitting on her bed – well, he saw her back. She faced the door, her nose buried in a thick book. Jack couldn't make out which book she was reading, but it seemed to be interesting, for Elsa was totally absorbed in it. She had unconsciously covered her blanket in a thin layer of ice, _nothing more_. It seemed quite harmless. In regard of the previous night, she almost seemed to be at ease.

The winter spirit couldn't help but smile. It was good that she didn't worry at the moment (it would make things easier for him, too), maybe there _was_ a way to show her that her powers weren't as disastrous as she thought.

"So, no mid-nightly screaming tonight?" he asked, leaning onto his staff to be a little more comfortable. A windowsill wasn't exactly a pillow, you know.

Then it happened. Elsa jumped slightly and turned around, directly looking into his face. _'Nothing new.'_ Jack thought, until the girl's eyes widened. He curiously raised his eyebrows and shot a glance over his shoulder, only to see nothing.

When he turned around again, Elsa's finger was accusingly pointing towards him. Before he could turn around again to see _what the heck_ she was seeing, her voice – dull but nearly painfully clear – reached his ears.

"_Who are you?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2271 words.**


End file.
